Keywee
by Autumn Luna-Dancer
Summary: This story is deticated to my departed frend and pet Keywee


This is a one shot and dedicated to my dearly departed Keywee.

Aki looked at the poor creature in her arms. Her dog was dieing and there was nothing she could do. Her eyes welled up with unshed tears. There was nothing she could do. Except...

There was one thing she could do. Her friend, Ashlee, had told her about this petshop. The man who ran it Count D had an amazing ability with animals and that he may be able to help her. Keywee was going to die no mater what she or this Count D did. She didn't want a miracle she just didn't want her to be in any more pain. She just wanted her pain to end.

Keywee couldn't eat and to day she started to cough up bloody flam the end was near they both knew it. Yet she still couldn't bring herself to take her to the vet to be euthanised. Some how she knew this Count D would make Keywee very comfortable.

After walking for about block it started to rain lightly and after another half block she was about to turn around when she saw it. The small shop fit her friend's description to a T. The two of them were soaked and shivering when they reached the door when she realised they had a small problem. To get into the shop she had to pull the door open and there was no way she was putting the already dieing dog on the cold wet ground.

"Excuse me? Excuse me but can someone open the door pleas?" She asked hoping against hope the small shop was open. When all of a sudden the door to the shop opened. "Thank you so..." Trailing off she realised no one was there. "Hello...is any one here?"

"Welcome to Count D's pet-" a voice started.

"CAN YOU HELP HER?" She asked rudely butting in she made a mental note to apologise later but there was no time right now. "She's in a lot of pain and I don't know what to do and my friend said you could might be able to help her and I just didn't know what to do so I came here and I just want to know if you could help her-" she relished she was rambling but there was nothing she could do as she dissolved into tears having kept her emotions in check until now but finding she couldn't hold them back any more.

Suddenly she felt a cool palm pressed to her face and strong arms hugging her gently. "It's okay. It's okay. Shhh. I can help her." The comforting arms pulled away and took Keywee out of her arms and she saw the pet shop owner for the first time as he stood up. She wondered when did she get on the ground but it didn't mater.

"Please I just want her pain to stop. I don't want her to be in pain."

"Her pain will end soon, I promise." He told her quietly and again began to walk to a door that led to the back of the shop. Just as he reached the door she stood up. "Wait." Tuning around she saw confusion in his eyes. "I just want to say good bye." Comprehension appeared in his mismatched eyes. 'So she knows death is the only release for this dogs pain.'

Standing up she placed her hands on both sides of the dogs face and looked into Keywee's gentle golden eyes. "Good bye Keywee." she whispered as tears ran down her face gently placing a kiss to the dogs over heated head. Keywee licked her check for the final time. "Good bye."

After that she bolted from the store as fast as she could. She couldn't stand the thought of Keywee's eyes staring blackly at her.

ONE MONTH LATER

Aki walked to the small pet shop that she took her poor dog just a month before to die. Her mother told her to go and get another dog and stop moping. Walking into the store she didn't think she could ever find another Keywee but she was trying for her mother.

"Hello- it's you." Count D said simply.

"Hello sir I apologise for running away as I did before." Aki said with her head bowed.

"It's all right and understandable considering the circumstances. But why are you here surely you don't want to buy a pet."

"I don't sir but my mother has told me I must purchase another dog but I don't want to replace Keywee."

Looking up she saw some sort of sparkle in the mans Mismatched eyes. "Well I do have one dog I think might interest you. It's a small Chihuahua-terrier mix just a few weeks old." walking over to one of the cages he picked up a small black and white puppy with gold eyes. Seeing the dog Aki's breath caught in her throat.

"Is that?" but that was all she could say as Count D placed the small dog in her arms. Wiggling the dog began to lick the tears that were unknowingly running down her face.

"Her name is artichoke pleas take good care of her." Count D said with a smile.

"Thank you Count D!" She was still crying but she was also smiling as she ran out of the pet shop and nearly running into a large blond man.

"Oh.. I'm sorry but will you pleas excuse us." She said as she darted around him, but as she left she never herd the conversation behind her.

"What's with her?" Leon asked giving the Count a curious look.

"Her...She was just saying hello to an old friend."

This story is dedicated to my dog Keywee. Who died during the pet food poisoning and a long battle with cancer. She is deeply missed.


End file.
